Notes
Shalima lives in Summerton, but she talks to nobody and doesn't leave her house often. There are rumors that she is older than she seems, bit she never talks about her past. No one will ever know her secret, and she has sacrificed much to keep it hidden. Her power is to predict the future, but it is also her curse. Ruby lives with her husband Simon and her two-year-old son Timothy. Simon and Ruby met in college and got married soon afterwards. They love each other very much and would die to keep the other safe. He is 32, she is 30. They have are very afraid when the wolves start attack the town. Simon is a doctor, Ruby stopped working when she got pregnant. Simon will die Then there's William, a student who discovers his powers of witchcraft after he loses a patient during his operation. He is more powerful than he thinks and is the first one to seek out Shalima's help, thinking that she knows more than she lets on. His powers include moving things without touching them, fire and teleportation. He leads the "guardians" into the fight against the wolf creatures to protect the town and humanity itself. He is a good friend of Jonathan and Bella Isabella, called Bella is Simon's sixteen year old sister. She is in high school and lives with Simon and Ruby. She has a complicated relationship with Ruby. Bella could be described as a "gothic girl", having black hair, wearing black clothes, lipstick and nail polish. Her power is a mental link with a black Raven who she named Azrael. She can see through his eyes, and he can kill if she wants him to. He is not her pet, he is her friend. And finally Jonathan, another student, but he is William and Bella's friend. He also has a mental link with an animal, but his is a bear, which he can ride. The bear is bigger than the wolves and the only thing ever proven to actually kill one. You can imagine the animal - human relationships like the human-dæmon relationships from Golden Compass. Those are the guardians Now the wolves Tanya is their leader, but she is not the highest authority. She believes that humans are impure and need to be purged from the world, starting with Summerton. Marie is the White Wolf, the only person in the pack who is afraid of the wolf inside her. She doesn't want to kill and hates herself, but when the wolf takes over, she can't control it. After Tanya turns her, she keeps her in her basement and addicts her to human flesh and blood. And there are more, at least 20 or 30 Two important people: Sebastian, the mayor of Summerton and very old, rumored to be the only person who knows Shalima's secret, but it's a false rumor. He introduces " the Trials", since every night another person gets killed by the wolves, every day, the town comes together and chose one citizen who they believe to be a werewolf, and they hang him